


P Is for Parlour

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [16]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dark, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-18
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tangled Slytherin web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P Is for Parlour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_
> 
> Quotation is from "The Spider and the Fly" by Mary Howitt.

_'Will you walk into my parlour?' _

Only once, Severus thinks, and does not protest as the broad, plump hand slips under his robes—the wine, laced with something stronger, makes it easier. It's a small price to pay for entrance into the Slug Club. Only one time, and the scales will be balanced between them.

He bites his lip as Professor Slughorn begins to suck him off.

A _very_ small price.

And yet, as he gazes bleary-eyed at the glasses and bottle on the shelf...he can't shake the feeling he's been here before.

_said the Spider to the Fly._


End file.
